1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and a method of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, to a one-transistor dynamic random access memory (1T-DRAM) device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, 1T-DRAM devices having a unit cell of a transistor without a capacitor have been developed. Particularly, 3-dimensional 1T-DRAM devices having a high degree of integration and good data retention characteristics have been studied. However, when the 1T-DRAM devices have a high degree of integration, the 1T-DRAM devices may not have good data retention characteristics because a floating body for storing data may have a small area. Thus, the 1T-DRAM devices may not have both of the high degree of integration and the good data retention characteristics.